blind spot
by swishandflickwit
Summary: "Born or acquired?" "A recently acquired lesson from my brother, Raphael," he snarled before shouting Heavenwards, "But knowing him, it's his totally unoriginal idea of a practical joke!" —In which Lucifer goes blind for a day but manages to gain some thoughtful insight all the same. 14th in The Devil's Lucky Number series.


**AN: Request from anon on my tumblr:**

_**For your 666 Lucifer fanfics, I would love to see if Lucifer lost his sight for a day, how he would handle relying on others and not being able to use his desire mojo properly.**_

**This is... kind of nonsensical lol hope you enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

Lucifer did not sulk.

So the detective was _clearly_ in the wrong when she commanded that he go, "sulk it out in the park!" situated conveniently across the precinct.

He declined her assistance, because even blind he had _dignity, _and his _wings_ could do the rest.

He found himself on a bench promptly, the humans ignorant until a figure tripped over him

"Are you blind?" Lucifer whined.

There was a click, like metal retracting, then a creak as someone occupied the seat next to him.

"Guilty."

"Oh." he muttered, abashedly. "If it makes you feel any better, so am I."

There was a chuckle, and Lucifer tilted his head in its general area.

"Born or acquired?"

"A recently _acquired_ lesson from my brother, Raphael," he snarled before shouting Heavenwards, "But knowing him, it's his totally _un_original idea of a practical joke!"

"Your _brother _blinded you?" he exclaimed in horror. "Who _are _you?"

"Where _are_ my manners?" he crooned. "Lucifer. Morningstar."

He brought his hand up. Thought better of it.

"Like the Devil?"

"Guilty," he echoed archly.

A charged silence followed.

"What," Lucifer goaded curiously, "no disbelieving laughter? Scornful rejection? No wait, don't tell me, you signed the cross?"

Another chuckle.

"Look, far be it from me to judge," he sounded amused. "If you say you're the Devil, I believe you."

He startled, willing his sight to return if only to confirm the stranger wasn't pulling his leg.

(No dice. _Fucking _Raphael!)

"Do you, now?"

"I _am_ wondering though… what you're doing out here? Shouldn't you be, I dunno," he drawled. "Further south than this?"

"LA is hotter than hell, make no mistake," he smirked. "But I'm retired. Got myself a new day job—dashing civilian consultant to the LAPD and partner to one formidable detective Chloe Decker," he said proudly.

"Ah."

"Although, I seemed to have gotten her quite cross with me. Nothing new there, sure, but this _is _the first she's banished me from her presence post-Devil reveal."

"Must be serious."

"I just don't understand," he huffed. "I'm no use to her like this—without my powers. Of course, I'm upset! Why can't she see it's justified?"

"Hey, take it from someone who's felt useless all his life," the man sympathized. "But _maybe _she just… wants you to be present? Regardless of what you can or cannot bring to the table?"

"You mean… be myself?" He mulled it over. "It wouldn't be the first time," he pondered, recalling his crazed endeavor to recreate their 'greatest hits', as he dubbed it.

"You're quite perceptive, aren't you?" Lucifer praised. "For a blind man, that is," he tacked on unhelpfully, but it was rewarded with laughter.

"It's amazing what strengths you can discern, when you get a feel of another's blind spots."

"Right," he nodded.

_Whatever that meant._

"D'you know, I never actually got your name…?"

But there was a tell-tale whoosh, and then a blinding light. Lucifer opened his eyes to the LA sunshine and an empty bench. His triumphant grin soured.

"Fucking _Raphael._"

* * *

"Done with your temper tantrum?"

Lucifer glared, but didn't correct her.

"I… may not have handled the temporary loss of sight well," he admitted somewhat apologetically. "I just—I never want to be a liability to you, detective. But I see now that in my attempts to prove otherwise, I ended up becoming that which I feared."

"Lucifer," she squeezed his shoulder in assurance. "You gotta know by now, I don't care whether you're the Devil. I don't care about your powers. You're my partner, whatever that entails."

"_That_ being, you need me…?"

"Your mojo makes the job easier, I'll give you that. But not impossible without."

She smiled.

"I _want_ you. However I can have _you._"

She raised a brow. "And you'd know all about that, right?"

His responding grin was soft with affection.

"I _do _get turned too easily," he breathed, "but lucky for me—" eyes bright as stars.

"_I've_ a partner to guide me in the right direction."

* * *

**AN: This was weird lmao tomorrow will be better! Promise!**

**To Devil'sMiracle17 on your nope, sorry, no takebacks review: Aaaaaw, this was your loveliest comment yet! Though they're all lovely really, but my heart soars every time someone appreciates my girl Ella and her friendship with Lucifer. I _so _agree with you that her writing in S3 with the whole Marchlo situation was... _not _ideal. It was all sorts of off-putting because she was one of the earliest Deckerstar supporters? But hey, that's what fanfic is for! It's true that it seems unlikely for Lucifer to push for a relationship with God, but I like to think he understands her more after Boo Normal and so acknowledges that it's a big part of her that he wouldn't want taken away. And I guess the softness also comes from what I see of Tom and Aimee's own real life friendship which is just all shades of wonderful that I couldn't help but let that affection and tenderness bleed onto my writing of Ella and Lucifer haha. But I'm glad you enjoyed! I'm wondering what you think of this one cause _I _don't even know what to think of this one lol. I was gonna ignore the prompt because it wasn't really inciting anything in me apart from "Lucifer befriends a blind guy" but the point of these exercises is to challenge myself so aksjhksdfhjk As for Douchifer whoooooooboy, ever since curl I've been working on just that cause I got a request for a story around Dan's pudding and like, I'm trying but Dan doesn't come as naturally to me as everybody else and is taking his sweet time to talk so rest assured, it's in the works, just no sure of the specifics lmao I'll get there. Someday. Before the 8th. Hopefully XD OKAY I'm gonna stop babbling now and no worries! I used to be incredibly insecure about my writing but I'm at that place now where I'm comfortable enough to accept my weaknesses so that I can accentuate my strengths, hence why I really value your opinion! I can't tell you how helpful it's been to my fics even if I have blunders like this piece lmao but the fact that I can stretch my imagination and have someone tell me where to push the line and where to keep within it gives me such a safe space to explore different methods and it's amazing! So, thank you again and always!**


End file.
